


Electric guitar

by bitterhoney (hwanxiao)



Category: UP10TION, VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bands, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, idk TAGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanxiao/pseuds/bitterhoney
Summary: Dongyeol would be lying if he said he was over losing the college's annual band competition a month ago to that Do Hanse and his bands' soft depressing songs that definitely didn't make him cry.
Relationships: Do Hanse/Lee Dongyeol | Xiao, Han Seungwoo/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Electric guitar

Dongyeol would be lying if he said he was over losing the college's annual band competition a month ago to that Do Hanse and his bands' soft depressing songs that definitely didn't make him cry (Seon Yein, the vocalist of their group, would say otherwise but his opinion didn't matter.) 

Yes, he was salty that the older boy managed to strum his dark black electric guitar so effortlessly, slender fingers gliding from chord to chord in a matter of a few seconds all while rapping exactly on beat to their drummer's soft rhythm and still give off such a confident aura that made Dongyeol feel like a small child in his presence. 

Dongyeol still remembers his shiny black hair perfectly embroidered into his brain, his sharp cat-like eyes along with those deep stygian colours swimming in his black eyes with translucent glitter sprayed onto the corner of his eyelids and his small smirk when he saw Dongyeol hit the wrong chords on his guitar out of frustration.

Dongyeol wanted to punch Hanse so badly at that moment but he had to focus on the rest of his performance, it's not like he could throw his guitar on the floor and take a swing at Hanse in the middle of their performance. Wooseok would've killed him.

Even backstage, after they announced that Hanse's group won the older boy managed to get on his nerves.

"Did the pretty boy get nervous?" Hanse asks while pouting, his tone dripping with fake sympathy as he runs his fingers through his sweat-soaked hair.

"Hanse don't mock him." The vocal of their band, "Seungsik" Dongyeol managed to recall the name of the older male with dyed blonde hair.

"Come on, I'm just flirting Sik." The raven hair says with a smirk earning an eye roll from the older boy. 

"Fuck off," Dongyeol snaps back, looking around at his band members wishing they could hurry packing up so he could flee from Hanse.

"Interesting come back if I do say so myself." The older boy smirks while slipping on a shiny black leather jacket. Dongyeol groaned in response, glancing at his members again hoping one of them would notice his irritation but they all were too focused on packing up their stage equipment to notice his plea for help.

"Be careful with that one." A voice calls to Hanse, it took Dongyeol a few seconds of scanning the room to notice it was coming from a tall, broad male from Hanse's side of the fitting room. Dongyeol was about to rack his brain to recall the name of the man too but luckily Hanse cocked his neck around to answer the older. "Yeollie doesn't seem so dangerous to me Seungwoo"

Dongyeol cringed at the nickname, pressing his lips together making a straight line. His shoulders tensing up. His body language showing that he was extremely annoyed by the conversation and he knew Hanse could read him too since the older boy instantly shifted to the conversation to someone with blue hair, Dongyeol remembers as Sejun.

The younger releases a sigh of relief before turning to his band members that seemed to have finally finished packing up, much to his aggravation of how much time they took to just shove instruments into a bag. 

"You look pissed." Gyujin, their drummer says in a confused tone. So they didn't hear his conversation with Hanse at all, well that saved him from all the embarrassment of being teased by his group members. 

"Let's just get going," Dongyeol says dismissingly waving his hand, signalling that he wanted to get off here as soon as possible. Sunyoul, Wooseok and Changhyun seemed to get the motion too as they quickly threw their bags over their shoulder gesturing at the exit. 

Dongyeol was the first one to leave the room, his guitar hanging off his shoulder. He remembers feeling Hanse's gaze linger on the small of his back, practically penetrating him but he ignored it.

Now to the present, he was being forced by Jinhyuk to go to his house party. Normally he would never reject an offer to get drunk over his head but he knew the older also invited Hanse's band, something to please his new boyfriend of one week, Han Seungwoo. Dongyeol had no idea when they started talking or even when they knew each other since Jinhyuk has never mentioned Seungwoo to him even once but Sunyoul told him it's because he was busy balancing mourning over the loss of the competition and his finals that Jinhyuk didn't want to disturb him, Dongyeol knew it was because Jinhyuk was scared of offending him.

He sighs brushing off the thought as he pushed on the door of Hwanhee's car. He didn't trust Hwanhee to drive of course as Minsoo was in the driver seat, Hwanhee in the passenger while Dongyeol was in the back with Jinwook.

"You sure you're okay with Hanse being there?" Jinwook whispers to him as he was about to get out of the car. Dongyeols nods to Jinwook with a reassuring smile making sure to not give off any sign of hesitation as the older boy was a master at reading body language, psychology major and all. Dongyeol shoved his hands into his jeans pockets to keep from fidgeting and plastered a confident smile over his face to hide any sign of doubt.  
Jinhoo analyzed him for a few more painful seconds before nodding and getting off on his side of the car. 

Dongyeol let out a relieved sigh, seeing his breath in the air from how cold it was currently, he instantly regretted wearing his black crop top and skin-tight ripped jeans. At least he still had a layer of fishnet underneath his shirt which didn't provide much warmth to his exposed stomach but it was something. He shivered, rubbing his hands on his arm to create some type of heat as he walked into Jinhyuk's raging house party, he could practically smell the alcohol and teenage hormones from the other side of the street. 

He glanced at his friends to see that most of them already made it into Jinhyuk's house, he shook his head one last time disregarding the freezing weather. A cup of beer would warm him down he told to himself as he walked into the party, his black boots making a loud sound against Jinhyuk's tiled floors but it was engulfed by the drunk shouting and the blaring music.

He walked to the drinks table, scanning around for anyone he recognized since he already lost Hwanhee and Jinwook while he could clearly see Minsoo talking to Sejun, so Hanse's band is here along with Seungwoo's group of friends. He looked up the grand stairs to the second floor where he could see Jinhyuk looking down at his party, a proud smile on his face as he laughs to some joke Seungwoo made. Dongyeol couldn't help but smile at how happy Jinhyuk looked. 

A warmth cloth was draped over his shoulder making him jump slightly, he instinctively swivels around to see who it was. 

His mouth dropped open to see it was Do Hanse with a soft grin on his face. "You were shivering." He says softly.

Hanse's hair was messy and the roots were dyed blonde if it was anyone else it would've looked stupid but made it work. He was wearing a black shirt with a Nirvana print along with black jeans. Dongyeol assumed his shirt wasn't thick too as the edges were swaying with the breeze, he must've been cold too but Dongyeol couldn't deny, he looked as fine as a fallen angel.

"I'm not cold." Dongyeol objects Hanse, taking off the leather jacket and handing it back to the older who smirks back, shaking his head.

Hanse eyes him up and down. "It's winter, factually wearing that would make you cold and I saw you shivering when you got out of your friend's car." The older boy says matter a factly. "So just wear the jacket." He adds gesturing at the piece of clothing in Dongyeol's hand. 

The younger boy complies with a groan. The jacket was still warm from Hanse's body heat and Dongyeol was freezing, he just wanted to snuggle into the jacket but Hanse would probably laugh at him.

"Congratulations on winning the contest," Dongyeol says grabbing a plastic cup of liquid he assumed was either wine or beer off the table.

Hanse chuckles in return, "That was two months ago, you're still thinking of that?" he says as he clinks their cups together much to Dongyeol's discomfort. 

"Well, you guys did beat us" Dongyeols downs the content in his cup, grimacing at the bitterness. Damn that strong.

"You're not too bad yourself pretty boy." 

"Why do you call me that?"

"Because I think you're pretty." Dongyeol doesn't know if it was the alcohol or Hanse's compliment making his cheeks go bright red.

"You're blushing." Hanse chuckles gaining a glare from the younger boy.

"You look good in fishnets," Hanse adds, "You look good with messy hair," Dongyeol says before cursing, damn that sounded dumb 

"Well, there's a chance my hair will be messier if we make out." The older says with a confident grin on his face, receiving a chuckle from Dongyeol.

"In all seriousness, I like you a lot. I know I might seem like a jerk but I'm actually a soft simpy idiot who doesn't know how to flirt." Hanse says with a small laugh, shocking Dongyeol a little but he felt butterflies in his stomach from the sudden genuine and tender look that was in the older's eyes, none of the playfulness that was there before.

"Hell be damned, I don't know how to reply to that." Dongyeol chuckles, taking another sip from his half-empty cup. He knew he was probably as red as a tomato but Hanse didn't point it out and he'd rather ignore his vulnerability.

"Do you want to go somewhere quiet and talk? Also somewhere with a heater since I'm freezing." Hanse says much to Dongyeol's accuracy.

"There's a movie room upstairs, Jinhyuk probably locked it up but I know where he keeps the keys." The younger suggests, a grin playing on his lips.

"How do you even know that?"

"When you have a rich friend, you practically live in his house since it's more comfortable than your dorm." 

-

Two months passed since his and Hanse's meeting at the party, they snuck up into the movie room and fell asleep watching Disney movies as Jinhyuk found them in the morning slumped over each other. The older still haven't let him live it down. 

Dongyeol comfortably rests his head on Hanse's lap as the older clicks away on the laptop. After spending a little too much time together, he learnt that Hanse was talented as hell in producing and writing songs and he also learnt that he loved to look at the older all concentrated and determined while working on his songs. His eyebrows would furrow together as he bit his lip when he was focused on something.

"Hey, look at me." Hanse has also probably learned that the younger was an attention whore that needed skinship almost every minute, like Tinkerbell he would die if he didn't get his daily dose of attention.

"What?" Hanse asks looking the younger boy who has seemed to make himself comfortable on Hanse's thighs.

"Kiss me," The younger says propping himself up to Hanse's eye level, Dongyeol's heart thumping in his chest. Even though Hanse has confessed his attraction since day 1 but Dongyeol suggested they should get to know each other more. The older agreed and this was the first time either of them made a move and Dongyeol knew he wasn't going to regret it. 

Hanse's gaze shift from Dongyeol's bright brown eyes to his lips then up again, he was shocked Dongyeol could tell. "Are you sure?" Hanse asks for the youngers consent again making Dongyeol's heart flutter in his chest. He gives the older a reassuring nod before closing his eyes.

He could feel Hanse's body heat approaching closer to him as their noses brushed. The moment their lips touched Dongyeol felt a sense of spark run through his whole body, Hanse's soft lips gliding along with his. It was short but sweet as they pull apart. 

"You're beautiful," Hanse says, his hand caressing Dongyeol's cheek.

"Well, you look like my boyfriend,"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yes, dumbass" Dongyeol replies, adjusting his position so he's straddling Hanse as he cups the older boys face.

"I love you," Hanse says

"I love you too even though you beat me at the contest," Dongyeol replies placing a soft kiss on Hanse's forehead.

"You're still not over that?"

"Never"


End file.
